Crouchin Demon, Hidden Creature
by BleachLover1521
Summary: Naruto isn't found by Kakashi after the fight with Sasuke at the Valley of the End. Instead, he falls into the lake and goes down stream. Sasuke returns to the village thinking he 'killed' Naruto. But what happened to Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is only my second story so please go easy on me. Anyway my first story is on a small hold while I get out of my writers block. And thank you ****Seeking-Truth-Darkness for helping with the editing of this story.**

**I'm not Japenese so i can't own Naruto**

**Summary: **Naruto isn't found by Kakashi after the fight with Sasuke at the Valley of the End. Instead, he falls into the lake and goes down stream. Sasuke returns to the village thinking he 'killed' Naruto. But Naruto isn't as dead as people think, he was found by a passing stranger.

**"Kyuubi talking"**

**Chapter 1**

It was raining at the Valley of the End, but Sasuke didn't care. He had just killed his best friend. After Naruto had fallen into the lake, with a hole though his chest and lung, he was swept down the river. Sasuke knew that he was dead. No one could survive that, not even Naruto.

He looked up when he heard a sound in front of him. From the row of trees came Kakashi with Pakkun.

"Sasuke, where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke just looked at him with glazed eyes before he looked back towards the river.

"He's gone. I killed him and he went down the river, so there is no body." There was no emotion in his voice; the shock was still keeping reality at bay.

Kakashi looked at the Uchiha then at the spot Sasuke was looking.

"Well then there's nothing we can do right now. Let's head back to Konoha and let the others know about this."

**A Few Days Later**

A boy with tattered orange clothes washed up on the shore of the river. He was as pale as death. The hole in his chest was covered in red chakra as the demon sealed inside him tried to save him.

Kyuubi was starting to panic. His kit was lying in front of his cage, motionless with only ragged breathing to show he was alive. The hole in Naruto's chest and lung was not healing fast enough, his kit needed medical attention.

Kyuubi suddenly sensed something he hadn't felt in years. This something, or rather someone, seemed to be a mixture of human and canine, if not more canine. Taking a chance of thinking of whom he thought it was, he sent out a wave of youkai.

A couple of feet away a tall man in nothing but baggy pants covered in pockets and chains paused. This caused his companion, a pure white wolf, to stop and look at him.

He knew this youkai, it belonged to an old friend who had disappeared years ago. Turning around he sprinted off in the direction it was coming from. The wolf followed beside him.

Within minutes he stopped at the shore of a river. Looking around he saw a heap of orange, ripped clothing. Walking over to it the mysterious figure noticed that the heap was a child, and a horribly wounded one at that.

Picking the child up, the man looked at the wolf next to him and said "Lets go" in a growling voice that showed the anger he felt for who ever did this. Turning back around he sprinted as fast as he could back towards his village.

_______________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I know it's short but i promise to try and make the chapters longer. I already have some of chapter 2 done. Please Read & Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but i had homework to do and my grandpa was in the hospital a few weeks ago so i couldn't finish this chapter.**

**Thank you to those of you that reviewed. **

**Just like the last chapter; i don't own Naruto.**

**"Kyuubi talking"**

_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

_'Naruto thinking'_

_"Naruto talking to Kyuubi" _

**Chapter 2**

**"Kit you need to wake up." **Was the first thing Naruto heard when he regained consciousness. He didn't open his eyes, merely laying there to think about what had happened. When he remembered the fight he sat up with a yell of "Sasuke!"

Naruto flinched in pain then looked around. He saw he was in a hospital room, but is was not one he was familiar with. Looking down he saw that there were bandages on his chest and what felt like stitches.

"You shouldn't move so fast, you'll reopen your wounds." Naruto looked around for the person that spoke, he didn't recognize them.

When he found the speaker he was surprised. The speaker was a young man who was only a head taller then him, with duel-colored eyes-one brown and the other green- and was wearing a white lab coat.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

This man didn't look like a ninja, but a few he meet hadn't either so that's not something to go by. The man simply stared at him, as he turned to return to his work he answered Naruto's question by replying "Earth" softly.

Naruto wasn't sure what to make this, sure he was used to the whole stoic-emotionless-bastard bit from Sasuke. But on the other hand this guy wasn't cold when he spoke, he sounded exhausted.

"Don't mind Earth. He's always like this if he hasn't slept or eaten for a few days." The blond on the hospital bed almost fell off, the voice coming from behind him having been unexpected.

Naruto could hear Kyuu laughing in his mind and saying **"Some ninja you are. Not sensing someone behind you." **_"I'll get you for that you lazy ball of fluff." _

Naruto looked back to the person who just entered. He was tall, around Kakashi-Sensei's height, with white and black hair that went past his shoulders and golden eyes. Naruto thought he look friendly. And oddly in a vague sort of way reminded him of an alpha wolf.

"And you should say thank you to those who saved you, kid." Scratch that, the guy was a jerk.

"Why? How did you do to save me? I know that guy," he pointed to the doctor, who had looked up when the gold-eyed man came into the room, "fixed me up but what did you do?"

"I'm the guy who brought you here." Naruto looked thoughtful at this. Okay maybe this guy wasn't so bad. And now that he thought about it 'the jerk' had had a kind smile on his face when he talked.

However before he could say thank you, Earth finally stood up and moved to the wolf-like person. Only to smack him over the head and glare up at him. Wolf-man, as Naruto decided to call him, crouched down holding his head.

"What have I told you about coming in here and antagonizing my patients Wolf?" Earth asked in a firm tone that was laced with humor. The man, now known as Wolf mumbled "Not to."

"That's right. Now why are you here?"

"What, am I not allowed to visit one of my best friends?" All Wolf received for that was a droll look that showed that Earth wasn't buying the excuse.

Seeing that he got his friend back to normal, or as normal anyone in the guys family could get, Wolf got to the point. "One of the scouts was hit with an arrow; they think there was poison on it. They need you to take a look."

After he delivered the message, he moved away from the door to let Earth out. He looked back to Naruto when his friend was no longer in ear-shot. Naruto had been watching them with a mixture of amusement and confusion. Amusement because of the way they acted, and confusion because he had no idea what was going on.

"So who are you?" Naruto looked up and said "Uzumaki Naruto, shinobi of Konoha. Where am I?" He may know this guys name, or at least what he's called, but not knowing where he was with a person he didn't know was bad. Especially with Akatsuki running around looking for him.

Wolf now had a devilish smile on his face that spoke of mischief. "You are in the Village Hidden in Realms. We are home to summon creatures that have been long forgotten, demons, hanyous, and anything else that can't find a place to belong. Hell there are even humans here that don't care if someone else isn't, there's even a jinchuriki living in the village with his sister." Naruto's jaw had dropped with each word he heard. _'A place where human don't care if someone's not? That just doesn't seem possible."_

"Now there is something I need to ask you," Naruto snapped out of his shock and looked back up at Wolf, "how is it that you can use Kyuubi's chakra.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Once again thank you ****Seeking-Truth-Darkness for doing the editing.**

**Oh and if you want a detailed description of my OCs ask me and i'll send the details to you or you can look at the 3rd chapter of my other story, however if you chose to get the descriptions from my first story you'll also see three OCs that i haven't introduced yet.**


	3. Authors Note

**Yes it's the dreaded authors note. But don't worry, there's good new and there's and bad news.**

**Good news is I have the next chapter written down and ready to type.**

**Bad news is that our computer crashed and we just got it to work again so it's going to take a little longer then planned.**

**Thank you for your patients. **


	4. Authors Note 2

**Author's Note**

**I'm so so so so sorry, my computer crashed again and we just got it back. So I thank you for your patience and I will have the next chapter or two up by the end of next week. **


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, school caught up with me and my beta reader. So for now this is not beta-ed, please forgive any and all mistakes.**

* * *

"**Kyuubi talking"**

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

'_Naruto thinking'_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi" _

To say Naruto was surprised would be like saying Shukaku was a little unstable, a huge understatement. "H-How do you know about Kyuu?" Naruto was beginning to panic.

'_Not again. I will not be a scapegoat again.'_

"**Calm down Kit, no one here will hurt you."**

"_And how do you know that?"_

"**Just watch," **The blond could feel the fox's smug smirk when he retreated from Naruto's mind. It didn't take long to figure out what he meant. A cloud of red chakra formed next to the panicking ninja.

The chakra soon took the form of a man just as tall as Wolf with deep red hair, blood red eyes with slit-pupils. He was wearing a flowing kimono with flames decorated on it. Naruto was speechless.

He knew the over grown fur ball could leave his body but he had never seen his human form. Naruto decided to ignore this for now and get back to the point of their argument.

"How does this tell me how he," the blond pointed at Wolf, "knows you?"

Kyuubi walked over to a smirking Wolf and placed an arm around his shoulders. "Kit, meet an old friend of mine." (1)

This was not an answer Naruto had been expecting so he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, "You have friends?"

Kyuubi scowled while Wolf burst out laughing. "_Yes_, I have friends. I explained things to you. Remember I'm not evil, the only reason I attacked Konoha was because I was being controlled." (2)

Naruto quickly apologized knowing Kyuu's temperament. "You always did know how to guilt trip someone Kyuu-chan." Wolf said with a chuckle.

"Don't call me that" Kyuubi growled.

"You're no fun _Kyuu-Chan" _Wolf and Kyuubi started bickering while Naruto sat back and watched. He was still confused on what exactly was going on but figured that he would be told soon.

What Naruto was really trying to understand was the fact that the fox really did have friends. _'He told me about some friends he had. But hearing about it and seeing it are two different things.'_

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by a solid and very loud "thud!" When he looked up he saw Kyuubi and Wolf holding their heads while another red-head stood behind them holding a book.

As the ninja watched, the unknown man put the book down and glared at the two taller men. "Have you lost your minds, you don't yell in the hospital unless you want Earth to come in here."

Naruto could now see this man's eyes and realized that his eyes were a blue deeper in color than his own. But he only paid half a mind to it, the rest was focusing on the Earth comment.

'_What does Earth have to do with anything? He seems harmless enough.'_

He must have thought that louder then he wanted because Kyuubi looked over at him and let out a silent laugh. **"Don't be fooled by him, Earth happens to be the head interrogator as well as head healer. Hell some of his torture methods would scare Ibiki."**

Before Naruto could respond to this the shorter red head had finally noticed him. "Hey, who's this?"

Wolf's face lit up "Oh right I almost forgot, Naruto this is Phoenix. Phoenix this is Naruto Uzumaki, Kyuu's jinchurriki (3)."

Right after Wolf said this; there was a loud "crash" from the hospital lobby. The three adults in the room froze, then in unison, smiled (which freaked Naruto out).

When they ran out the door Naruto followed wanting to know what was happening. It didn't take long to get to cause of the commotion.

Coming to a stop Naruto saw a raven haired man with violet eyes holding back a very pissed off Earth. Phoenix stepped forward "What the hell is going on?" Him, Wolf, and, Kyuubi were smiling.

The answer Phoenix got from Earth was in a language Naruto didn't know, and tried to get out of the hold he was in (arms pulled spread eagle so his hands couldn't grab anything).

"Oh, nothing Phoenix," it was the man holding Earth, "just trying to keep our little brother from killing a jackass."

"Ok….so what happened?" When Earth opened his mouth a hand quickly covered it. And from the muffled words Naruto knew that was a good thing. "One of the nurses dropped a tray of antidote."

"Well Shit" "Oh that's not the worst part."

There was a moment of silence as this was processed. Wolf finally asked "Okay, I give up. What's the worst part?"

"The bitch that dropped the tray wasn't from our village." This was met with shocked silence.

**A/N: well that's the end of chapter 3, sorry it's so short. The next one will be posted soon.**

(1) – when Kyuubi is talking in human form his words will not be bold.

(2) – clichéd I know but it fits the plot

(3) – not sure if I spelled that right, let me know if you know the right spelling.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the forth chapter. It's up sooner then I thought. Since there nothing for me to say I'll just get right to the story.**

"**Kyuubi talking"**

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

'_Naruto thinking'_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi" _

* * *

Instantly Wolf and Phoenix went to help hold, the now very pissed off Earth down. The three of them were finally able to do this by tying him down.

Seeing that it was now safer Naruto walked over. "So…who's this?" he asked gesturing toward Earth's original capture.

Phoenix turned to him and said, "This is my other brother Galaxy."

Naruto blinked _'They don't look related. And how much must their parents hate them to give them names like that.'_

The blond just nodded not wanting to voice his thoughts out loud.

"So, you going to explain this to us or are we to be left in the dark?" Wolf asked Galaxy who had just finished gagging Earth so his angry curses were muffled.

"Well," the raven started, "I was heading over to talk with our dear little brother," he paused to pat said brothers head which earned him a growl, "when one of the nurses came out of the supply room with a cart of antidotes. But as soon as she saw us she cursed, flipped the cart over, and ran off."

He waited for this to sink in before he continued, "I think she may have had the poison they cure in her pockets."

"Damn how stupid could she be? I mean Earth makes those poisons and keeps at least three of any and every thing he makes; you think she would know this."

Earth, having calmed down, seemed to have remembered this to since he stopped struggling and cussing. Wolf was the first to notice and so, with a pull of the rope, released him.

"We need to go home. Some of the copies are hidden there."

Naruto looked over at Kyuubi _"So what do we do?"_

"**We go with them, you don't know anyone else in the village and I don't want you getting into unneeded trouble."**

The six left the hospital leaving behind a crowd of shaken people and, and headed to their destination though the back alleys. Naruto didn't ask why and frankly the thought of asking them scared him.

When they did get to the Kyuubi's friends house the ninja was in for a shock. It was an old hotel with a large clearing behind used for training.

"I see you guys are still living here." Kyuubi observed. The other four adults just laughed and walked to the door.

Once they were all inside Naruto noticed something a little odd. Hanging upside down from a ceiling fan was a pale blond, red-eyed man. He was gagged and his arms were pinned to his sides.

Hearing the door close he tilted his head back and, when he caught sight of Wolf, glared. From behind the gag came a few curses that had Naruto wondering if they were just as bad as Earth's.

Kyuubi broke down in hysterics from his place behind Naruto.

"Would you let him down Wolf, I think all the bloods gone to his head," Galaxy politely stated.

Wolf gave a salute and sauntered over to a stand of rope tied to the railing of the stairs. With a quick yank the rope slackened and fell free.

In an instant the blond dropped onto the couch with a wham. After catching his breath the older blond tore off the gag and, vaulting over the back of the couch, shot off toward Wolf.

But the taller was one step ahead. By the time his attacker reached the spot he was standing, he was already though a door that must have lead to the kitchen.

The blond gave chase yelling "Get back here you son of a bitch so I can gut you and hand you by your intestines!"

A shout of "never" was heard right before a "Thud!" all of which was followed by silence.

Naruto, having watched the two run off, turned back to the others in the room just to see that they had sat down. "Shouldn't you stop them?"

Galaxy looked up at him before he said "We don't need to. They'll work it out. Something like this happens at least once a week. You get used to Stubborn's death threats."

Naruto assumed that Stubborn was the other blond _'Man what is up with their names?'_ he snapped himself out of his thoughts and sat on the couch next to Kyuubi.

Wolf chose this time to walk in and collapse into a chair. Earth looked over at him "Where's Stubborn?"

"I locked him in the closet"

Phoenix, Galaxy, and Kyuubi laughed while Earth smiled and Naruto snorted. They heard the sound of running feet and turned to look at the door when it was thrown open at Stubborn stomped in.

He took one look at the group and growled "Not one closet joke."

Earth shot him a sly look before commenting "Whatever you say. But I must ask…is it nice to finally come out of the closet."

That was all it took for everyone else to burst out into laughter again. Stubborn let out one more growl and stomped upstairs.


End file.
